


The Doctor Knows Best

by sissy43148



Category: Casper
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissy43148/pseuds/sissy43148
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stretch and James get the house to themselves and spend it together doing...adult things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Knows Best

The Doctors Always Right

The door to James Harvey's office creaked open slightly. He lowered the book he was reading slightly to peer over the top, quirking an eyebrow at the sound. He saw nobody in the room with him, but he knew better than to assume he was alone. That's a lesson he'd learned after only a few days of inhabiting Whipstaff manor. After a few moments of silence, James shrugged and returned to reading his book on the effects of negative reinforcement on childhood development.

He made a note to talk to the trio about his readings later and how it pertained to Casper. Granted, Casper was older than James was himself, but he still had the mentality of a child in many aspects. As he relaxed completely into his chair, a cold chill run up his spine and two hands wrapped around his shoulders to rest on his chest.

"Doc, you're always so tense. Can't be good for ya back." Stretch teased as he began undoing James' tie.

James marked the page in his book and lightly tossed it to his desk before reaching up and rubbing his hands lightly over the ghostly hands and wrists that were working on unbuttoning his shirt. He sucked in a breath as he felt cool lips pressed behind his ear.

"I take it the boys are out?" He knew the answer. It was too difficult to spend time together when other's were in the house. They could barely get alone time to talk, let alone to do...other things. Just the idea made James blush, which Stretch adored. Kat was at a friend's house for the weekend, and Casper was floating around with Kat. Those two were inseparable.

The ghost floated around to be in front of James, hands rubbing up James' knees and thighs. There was already a bulge forming in the parapsychologists pants. Stretch smirked and began pushing the shirt off James' shoulders. "Yeah, they're goin' ta go see these ghouls in New York. Sounded like a bore ta me, though! I thought playing with you would be more entertaining." Stretch pinched at James' nipples, rolling them between his fingers, before leaning in to suck on the pink nub.

"Oh, God...I'll try not to disappoint you then." James rubbed Stretch's head as the ghost continued sucking on his nipples and playing with his chest. His nipples were surprisingly sensitive, and Stretch loved rubbing all over his chest. It made him feel more feminine, which was kind of a turn on. He'd never told Stretch this directly, but he figured he had an inkling of an idea.

"Baby, you never disappoint me! Look at you. Hard already for me. You look so hot like this, Doc. So unprofessional!" Stretch gave a cackle at the glare the therapist sent him.

"Unprofessional?" James raised a questioning brow before throwing the ghost a devilish smirk and began unbuckling his pants. "Well, perhaps this is all part of my method. Some doctors recommend more physical forms of therapy to help their patients." He pulled off his belt and popped the button on his pants.Stretch leaned back and groaned at the orgasmic image in front of him.

"Is that right?" He asked, coughing at the end to cover the slight tremor in his voice. James pulled his zipper, allowing his pants to open and reveal the swollen head of his cock peaking out.

"Shit! You ain't wearing any....If I weren't dead already, I'd be dead now." Stretch swallowed and floated down to rest at James' knees, looking up at the man with bright violet eyes filled with lust. "What were you saying about bein' more physical with my therapy? 'Cause that sounds so good now."

The doctor took his hands away from his pants and leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs to allow the ghost to rest more comfortably in between his thighs. "As I was saying, some patients respond to physical forms of therapy better. I think this might be a good option for you. You aren't responding to conventional methods as well as I'd hope. We will have to do some more hands-on, private therapy sessions to help you. It's the only option!" James explained this in his most professional tone, cock laying against his belly with his ghostly patient and complicated partner almost breathing across the head.

"Gee Doc, if that's the only option. I really wanna get better, you know? I know that that's what makes you really happy. Helping your patients get better. Tell me what I have to do." Stretch easily slipped into his role of eager patient. He was practically drooling at the idea of what he was going to be asked to do. His own dick had come forth from his ectoplasm and was growing hard as he hovered.

"Yes, I just want what's best for you." James agreed easily. "Now reach up and wrap your hands around me." James ordered firmly, throat bobbing as he swallowed thickly.

"If you say so Doc! You know what's best, after all." He wrapped his hand around the doctors cock, the other hand kneading James' thigh. "Oh! I'll never get used to how good this feels in my hand. Gosh, I just love jackin' you off. Get's me so worked up, babe."

James' groaned and his eyes shut for a moment, taking in the pleasure. "That's good. Oh, so good! See? You're opening up already. The therapy is working."

"Yeah, I'm opening up. But it's really you I'd like to be opening up, Doc." Stretch leaned in suddenly and swiped his tongue along the head of James' dick before blowing across the tip lightly. James bit his lip to keep from crying out, but another lick had his jaw falling open in a loud whimper.

"What do you mean by that, Stretch?" James was proud of himself for being able to keep up this act without turning into a complete mess by now. Stretch had a way of making him fall apart in some of the best ways. "The goal of this exercise it to get you to grab hold of your thoughts and express them. That's what this symbolizes." He kept a straight face, but had to look away when violet eyes stared into his. If he broke character, it would ruin the mood. Stretch might not continue if he feels too embarrassed, especially if he feels like he's being laughed at.

Luckily the specter went along with the game and didn't demand to end it. "I think I understand! I'm taking control of my desires and putting them into action, right? Mmmm, in that case...I really desire to fuck you Doc." Now brown eyes met challenging violet eyes. Stretch lowered his head to take half of James into his mouth and lightly ran his tongue up and down the length. It took a few moments for James to speak. When he did finally speak, his voice was strained.

"It's not enough to just state simple wishes." He broke off to pant harshly as Stretch slid up to the tip before going back down to take more into his mouth. "You have to be specific, Stretch. How else will people know what you want? Tell me what you want and how you want it. Ohhhh!" He trailed off in a moan as a cool hand came up to cup his balls and lightly squeeze.

Stretch pulled his hands and mouth away from the disheveled doctor. A thin strand of saliva ran from the head of James's length to Stretch's mouth. He made sure James was looking at him as he slowly licked his lips, breaking the strand of saliva. James let out a shuddering breath.

"Specific, eh? Alright. Doc, I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you hard and deep." He floated up closer to James' face, until he was towering over him slightly, starting down at the doctor. A deep blush was creeping up the doctors face as he shyly glanced up through his eyelashes. No matter how many times they'd done this, he still got shy every time. Stretch found it horribly endearing and arousing at the same time.

"I want ta lay you on ya back in this office and pound your tight little ass hard as I can. I'm gonna make you cum on my cock fuckin' you, while you make all those gorgeous little sounds ya make. Am I making myself clear?" Stretch grabbed James' hand and moved the doctors hand to rub over his cock, just to make James' focus on how hard he was for a second. Once James' saw the ghosts member hanging out, he couldn't look away. Stretch was large, long and thicker than he'd imagined.

"Yeah, baby, get a good look at that!" Stretch grabbed James' face and forced his face to look up towards Stretch. "That's what's gonna be fucking that pretty little boy cunt open all night." James' cheeks grew red as he took his patient's words. He knew how much Stretch loved talking dirty. If he were honest, he loved hearing Stretch talk dirty. Nothing made him harder faster than when Stretch talked in such a filthy way.

"Please! Stretch, I'm so hard!" James barely realized he was begging. It was too easy for Stretch to break him.

"You want it bad, don't ya baby? Don't worry, it's my turn ta take care of ya. Stand up!" Stretch grabbed his upper arms and pulled him up to stand before pulling at the waist of his wrinkled slacks. "Get this off. I'm gonna see every inch of you."

James' hands shook as he push his pants down his tense thighs. It never ceased to amaze him how completely Stretch could take control so fast. Not that he was complaining. He enjoyed not having to be in charge for once. He turned to his side slightly as he bent over to pull his pants down his calves. It wasn't necessary, but the hungry look Stretch gave his ass made him think it was very necessary. The ghost rubbed a hand over his ass as though appraising it. He ran two fingers down between the globes before shoving them into James harshly.

James whimpered at the intrusion. Not from pain, but from wonderful pleasure and from a slightly fear at Stretch's reaction at finding him loose. They did not get to fool around often, so James' often used his hands to satisfy himself. Stretch obviously knew this. He watched sometimes. James's didn't know about that. It was impossible to know how Stretch would react to finding James' already prepared. Sometimes he was overjoyed at being able to move on to the sex faster.

A few times he became defensive and even angry, thinking James' had found somebody else to fool around with. It took hours to calm him down and each time ended with James' holding him tightly as they made love. Though those were the most challenging occasions in their complicated relationship, they were James' favorite. Those were the moments when Stretch had been open and vulnerable with him. When he knew how much Stretch cared, because he knew how much Stretch feared losing him. The ghost was always ashamed of himself afterwards, but James' assured him all was well. Those were the moments when James found it difficult to keep from saying those three dangerous words. It could rip everything apart.

Today was James' second favorite reaction. It was anger, but not a fear driven anger at the idea of losing him. An indignant anger, at James' thinking he had a right to touch what belonged to Stretch. Stretch pulled back his hand and delivered a sharp slap to James' rear, causing James to gasp.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Stretch demanded, pushing James to his knees, forcing him to rest on all fours and keep his ass in the air. It was times like this that Stretch wished he had legs so he could take James over his knee. "You've been fingering yourself. Couldn't even wait, could ya?"

"No! I needed to be filled so badly Stretch." James explained quietly, knowing it wouldn't do anything to make Stretch not spank him. He was right as he felt another two slaps land hard against his ass. He didn't bother trying to be quiet. He gave a small shout after each slap. He cock gave an interested twitch at the slaps.

"Damn, you're a needy little whore. Thinkin' 'bout my cock so much. You gotta finger yourself to get off, babe? Or do you have any toys?" Stretch dropped his hand down three times in quick succession, causing James to give three sharp gasps and a little moan.

"No toys, you won't let me use any." James reminded him gently, a whiney tone in his voice. They'd discussed James getting a small dildo to use when they couldn't be together for a while. Stretch was actually into the idea, but James really wasn't interested in being filled by anything or anybody but Stretch. Stretch was actually very touched by this confession, so he played along with James when he said things like this.

"That's right, cause you're mine. This ass is just for me. Do you understand that?" He began finger James quickly with two fingers again, fucking his fingers in and out. He began twisting and turning his fingers, knowing where to look for James' special spot.

"Yes! All yours! I'm all yours St...Oh, fuck! Stretch! Please!" James arched his back as his prostate was struck repeatedly by the cool digits inside of him. A third finger was put in quickly and the fingers alternated between mercilessly stroking his prostate and touching all the areas around it without giving it any stimulation at all. Stretch had a look of deep concentration on his face, as though he were solving a complicated puzzled. At James' begging, his face broke into a sinister smile. James sounded so beautiful when he begged like that.

"Please what?" Stretch asked in a conversational tone as he landed another slap down on the doctors ass. James merely moaned and began rocking back onto the fingers inside of him.

"Stretch....I can't play this game right now. I'm going to cum soon." James ground out hotly, making Stretch feel oddly proud and extremely turned on.

"Ah-ah-ah, Doc. Remember? You have to be specific. How else will I know what you want?" Stretch taunted mercilessly, pulling his fingers almost all the way out of the warm hole. He ran the tips of the fingers along the rim of the pulsing orifice, drawing a choked whimper from James.

"Don't make me say it, Stretch. Please! I just really need it right now. I've missed you so much..."James confessed quietly. He loved hearing dirty talk, but he was not a fan of actually talking like that. It felt so...unprofessional. He was a father, for god's sake! He was also feeling slightly emotional. This happened whenever they couldn't meet for a while due to people always being in the house. He did really miss Stretch. He never felt as free as did when he was with the ghost.

"Baby, I've missed you too..." Stretch let himself soft for a moment, placing a kiss on James shoulders. But he couldn't end the fun now. "You gotta say it, though. I need to hear you askin' me to make you feel good. I need you to tell me! Tell me how you want my cock deep in your ass, touching you all over. Tell me how much you're gonna love it! Come on, babe, be a slut for it. You already are, right?" He was downright lecherous and he spread James' cheeks open as wide as they could go before he began laying large, sloppy licks across the quivering opening. James tossed his head back and let out a loud, broken moan. His inhibitions flew out the door.

"Yes! Oh god, yes! I want that! I want you to fuck me, Stretch! Open me up and fuck me deep! I need your cock so bad!" He was practically shouting by the end. Stretch had to pull back from his menstruations quickly and take a few deep breaths, though he didn't need to breath. If he didn't calm himself soon, they've be finished before they started. It took a bit to get James to respond, but when he finally broke it was so worth it. "Damn, I have such a needy little slut. If you really want it, baby, I guess I'll let you have it. On your back!" Stretch ordered out quickly. James was all too happy to comply. He loved doing it in this position. If felt more intimate, he said. _"I'm inside your ass. How much more intimate can ya get?_  " Stretch asked when James told him this for the first time. James just blushed to his roots and mumbled something about facial expressions and it being easier to make emotional connections. " _Such a dork," Stretch commented in a loving fashion._

Stretch lifted James's legs so his ankles were resting on his shoulders. He grabbed the base of his weeping shaft and guided it to James' tiny opening. James was a panting mess, his glasses askew on his face, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and wetting his hair slightly. His eyes were glazed over as he wiggled his body slightly, whining for Stretch to hurry.

Stretch pushed in slowly, dragging it out longer than necessary. He slowly pushed the tip of his length in, putting inch by inch deep inside of James, watching his facial expressions change. James' mouth fell open in a silent scream as Stretch bottomed out. Stretch wasted no time before he withdrew half of his cock and thrust it back in slowly, starting a slow, grinding pace.

"You're so fuckin' sexy like this. All spread out like you were meant ta take cock. You were, though, weren't ya? You were born ta take my cock. You take it so perfectly." Stretch leaned in, whispering these words against James' lips.

"Yeah, I was made for your cock, baby!" James was all too eager to agree at this point. He'd learned that playing along made Stretch fuck him harder and talk more.

"Shit yeah! Yeah you were. You was meant ta be on your back for me, taking my dick into this tight little boy cunt. Ohhhhh, such a tight little whore I have. Such a good boy!" Stretch picked up his thrusts, thrusting his hips faster, striking James' prostate.

"Stre~tch, it feels so good. You have such a big cock! Oh, I need to cum so bad!" James practically begged Stretch. Stretch looked at James' face, now coated in sweat. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes as he got closer to coming. Stretch pushed James' legs up to his chest, making James' hold his legs back, and began pounding away at the tight hold in a harsh, sporadic fashion.

"My little whore needs to cum? Ohhhh, you've been such a good boy, waiting for my permission to cum. Mmmmm, you take this so good. I'm gonna cum soon too. Want that? Where do you want me to cum? " Stretch pushed James' sweaty hair back from his forehead, licking a strip across James' cheek. "Want me ta pull out and finish on your face?" Stretch felt the familiar tingle and picked up his pace even more. "Or should I coat your stomach in it, make a mess of you?"

"Inside..."James whispered weakly.

"What was that, babe? Couldn't here ya? Gotta speak up." Stretch taunted again, being a jokester even when he was about to tumble headfirst into orgasmic bliss. James let out an annoyed growl, looking like he was going to make a snappy comment. However, he seemed to reconsider and instead glanced up at Stretch shyly, nibbling on his lower lip slightly. Stretch gulped audibly at the pornographic sight of James Harvey being so seductive.

"I want you to cum deep inside of me, Stretch. I want to feel it in me for days." James sounded like he was practically audition for a porno. If Stretch were alive, he thought, his toes would be curling and his balls would be drawing up any moment.

"OH, I'm gonna cum! Don't worry baby, I'll get you the cum. My sweet little whore, begging for my cum and cock. Fuck, you're such a perfect little bitch for me! You gonna cum?"

James was too gone to give a proper response. He only received a shaky head nod in respond. James' back arched and his head tossed back as he began reaching his peak. It began as a heat in his belly and turned into a fire that consumed him and burned away everything except Stretch and the pleasure he was bringing.

"Stretch, I'm...I'm coming!" Was the warning James gave before he completely fell apart. He shouted out Stretch's name as his seed splashed against his stomach. Stretch delivered his harshest thrusts as James finished coming. The tightening walls milked his cock of his own orgasm.

"Fuck, me too babe. I'm coming...Oh, god! James!" It was with James name on his lips that he finished. If James hadn't just come, he was sure he would have cum from that alone. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard, a sexed out Stretch saying his real name. Stretch pumped his hips a few more times, rubbing his cum deeper inside of James. He loved coating his insides completely.

Stretch collapsed down next to James, who was still gasping for breath. Stretch was short of breath as well, even though he didn't have lungs. After a few moments of regaining his breath, James rolled on his side and cuddled up to Stretch. When they first began, Stretch insisted upon having so much 'personal space'. This prevented cuddling on any kind. Now he just accepted it as a part of being with James. James was a very affectionate person. He loved all that romantic crap. So Stretch just accepted it. If he were completely honest, he enjoyed it as well.

They laid in a peaceful silence for several minutes. Stretch surprised James by reaching up and intertwining their fingers. It was a bit difficult due to the missing digit on Stretch's hand, but James was touched by it nonetheless.

"That was really amazing." Stretch commented, surprising James again. He normally was never the first one to talk after they had intercourse. "I mean, that was probably the best we'd ever had."

"I have to say I agree with you on that." James said in a sleepy voice. He was drifting into sleep when a thought entered his head and caused him to giggle. He tried to keep it inside, but that just made him laugh harder.

"What? What ya laughin' about?" Stretch asked, slightly amused, but mostly annoyed at the moment being ruined. After a minute of James laughing and trying to gather himself, his face went blank and he turned to Stretch and said in his most professional voice: "I told you physical therapy is the best option for you."

Stretch was laughing too hard to be annoyed.


End file.
